


A Three Hour Time Difference

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Peggysous Week 2020, Set between seasons 1 and 2 of Agent Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: A little from the end of season one, from Daniel’s point of view.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	A Three Hour Time Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Peggysous Week Day 6: 
> 
> Today's Flower: Carnation (Yellow)
> 
> Flower Meaning: Disappointment or Rejection

The madness was over. The city was safe, Stark’s inventions safely destroyed, and Dr. Fenhoff was shipped off to prison. Dottie Underwood had disappeared, and although Daniel doubted the SSR had seen the last of her, they could breathe for a few moments. He turned away from Peggy, still angry that she wouldn’t be getting any of the credit for basically saving the city, but then turned back almost instantly. “Uh, hey,” he found himself saying. “I was gonna grab a drink.” 

She gave him a look. “Right at this moment? It’s nine o’clock in the morning.” 

“No, no,” he laughed. “After I clock out. Wanna join me?” 

Peggy was silent, with an expression that he couldn’t quite read. “Maybe another time. Alright? I’ve got to meet a friend.”

“Sure, sure thing,” he said, giving her a smile. “Another time.” 

The rejection wasn’t mean, but it still stung. He wasn’t mad at Peggy though, he understood. Maybe Krzeminski was right, that no woman would ever trade a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch. 

So when Jack announced to everyone that the SSR was opening an office on the west coast, Daniel was in Jack’s office moments later, trying to see if he could possibly transfer. He told Jack he wanted to go because he could use some sunshine, that he wanted a change of scenery. 

Jack wasn’t too keen on letting Daniel go right away, but he seemingly bought his bogus lie about why he wanted to transfer out of the New York office. Eventually Daniel was called back into Jack’s office, where he was handed a file. “You said you wanted to transfer out to Los Angeles, right? Are you still interested?” 

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

“Well, the office is going to need a chief, you know.” 

Daniel sat there, speechless. They were offering him a promotion? “Are you serious Jack?”

“As a bullet wound Sousa,” he deadpanned. “Now are you taking the promotion or not?” 

“Obviously I’m going to take it Jack, I’m not an idiot.” 

***

Setting up the Los Angeles office was time consuming. Daniel didn’t come home on most days until after sunset, and at the end of every day, he still felt as though he had gotten no work done. 

The only person who had transferred over to LA with him had been Rose, so he had to hire a completely new set of agents and scientists, and that was arguably more work than setting up the office to begin with. He eventually found a group of men who he could stand to be around for most of the workday, and started to settle in as Chief Sousa of the Los Angeles SSR. 

He met Violet a few weeks after arriving in LA, in a coffee shop of all places. One thing led to another, and soon he truly felt at home on the west coast. Months passed, and life went on. 

Peggy had called a few times when he first moved out to California, but he never returned those calls. He felt guilty about it, felt like he was betraying her, but he honestly didn’t know what he would say if he did call. How would he tell the woman that he had been in love with for the whole time he knew her, the woman who turned him down, that the real reason he had moved 3,000 miles away was because she had broken his heart?

When he was called down to Echo Park Lake, to work with the police regarding a strange mystery of a body frozen in a lake during a heat wave, when he called Jack to ask for some backup, he had no idea what it would bring him. 

“Hello, Chief!”

_ \- the end -  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Flower: Marigold


End file.
